


whatta daks

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Humor, M/M, baekchen friends, college kyungsoo, daddy insung, farmer jongin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: au na buong akala ni kyungsoo "gwapo" ang ibig sabihin ng "daks" kaya naman nung itinuro niya sa tatay niya ang crush niyang magsasaka sabi niya, "papa yun yung daks kong crush!"alam pala ni itay insung ang ibig sabihin ng daks. patay.





	whatta daks

**Author's Note:**

> MAY KAISOO TAGALOG PROMPTS NA!!!!!!!!! GALING YUNG PROMPT DUN! FOLLOW NIYO NA!! @kaisoo_aus!  
> enjoy!

nagbabakasyon si kyungsoo at ang tatay niya sa probinsya bago ang linggo ng pasukan sa eskwela. nagbibisikleta siya at tanaw niya ang mga magsasaka na tinitingnan ang mga pananim nila. isang hapon, napahinto na lang siya nang may isang gwapong lalaki na hila-hila ang dalawang kambing na mukhang pinakain niya muna sa bukid.

matangkad ang lalaki at gwapo. moreno pa ito at nakakaakit. hindi mabilis magwapuhan si kyungsoo sa mga lalaki. pagalit ngang sabi sa kanya ng mga kaibigan, “ang taas naman kasi ng standards mo kaya wala ka pa jowa!”

hindi naman sa mataas ang standards niya kahit tipo talaga niya ay mas matangkad sa kanya, syempre gwapo at dapat mabait, sadyang wala pa nagpapatibok sa puso ni kyungsoo hanggang sa eto nga, nakita niya ang nakakabighaning lalaki na ito sa harap niya.

sinundan niya ito ng tingin at minarka sa kokorte niya kung saan ito nakatira. ngumiti ang lalaki at kinakausap pa ang mga kambing. napatingin rin ito sa kanya, tumango at napangiti.

tumalon na ang puso ni kyungsoo at doon na nag-umpisa ang pag-gala gala ni kyungsoo makita lang muli ang gwapong lalaki na napag-alaman niyang isa pa lang magsasaka na tumutulong sa kanyang tatay na mag-ani at magtanim sa lupa nila.

“kyungsoo, anak, napapadalas ata ang pag-alis alis mo. san ka ba pumupunta?” tanong ng papa insung niya na sinalubong ang anak pagka-uwi nito.

“diyan lang po, pa. umiikot-ikot lang ako.” sagot niya habang kinakadena ang bisikleta sa tabi bago humarap sa tatay niyang nakapamewang at nagtaas ng kilay sa kanya.

“wala ka pinupuntahan na kung sino?” tanong pa niya ulit.

umiling si kyungsoo. “papa, nag-bibike lang po talaga ako. tsaka sino naman pupuntahan ko?”

“tinanong ko lang, anak. ikaw talaga.” ginulo ng papa niya ang buhok niya at ngumuso siya rito bago pumunta sa kanyang kwarto.

pagkakuha ng cellphone ay agad niyang china tang mga kaibigan.

 

 **kyungsoo:** nakita ko na si mr. right, nakita ko na si love of my life, nakita ko na ang icing sa cupcake ko hehehe

 **baekhyun:** ALAM MO BWISET KA

 **jongdae:** daks ba yan?

 **kyungsoo:** ano yun?

 **baekhyun:** malaki

 **jongdae:** sabi ko gwapo ba yan???

 

napakamot si kyungsoo sa ulo dahil di na naman niya maintindihan ang mga kaibigan niya. ah so daks gwapo. mga pinoy talaga.

 

 **kyungsoo:** KAYA NGA NAKITA KO NA EH natural pogi

 **baekhyun:** sino ba yan at napapakanta ka ng bwiset na mr. right na yan?

 **kyungsoo:** yung magsasaka rito malapit sa amin :” >

 **jongdae:** uy taas ng standards lalo ah!

 **kyungsoo:** alam mo PAKYU KA! so what kung magsasaka? may farm sila no! ektarya ang laki!

 **baekhyun:** oy jongdae tumigil ka dyan sapatusin kita

 **baekhyun:** ano? kayo na ba?

 **kyungsoo** : hoy gago ka patingin tingin lang ako no!

 **jongdae:** magpa cute ka gago

 **jongdae:** shake dat booty panigurado mahuhulog yun sayo!

 **kyungsoo:** lagi mo na lang ako pinagmumukhang pwet -.-“

 **jongdae:** mukha ka naman kase pwet! laki kase ng pwet mo mas malaki pa sa mukha mo!

 **baekhyun:** tangina naman jongdae tumigil ka nga! ikaw nga mukha kang pwet ng manok!

 **baekhyun:** i-friendship mo gaga

 **jongdae:** yung crush mo ba soo sigurado ka ba gusto niyan ng pwet?

 **kyungsoo:** bwiset ka talaga kim jongdae pagbalik ko dyan isusubsob ko mukha mo sa inidoro!

 **baekhyun:** nahulog yan sa imburnal nung sabado

 **kyungsoo:** HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA KARMA BITCH

 **jongdae:** pota baek akala ko ba secret lang ntin yan! hayop!

 **kyungsoo:** mas malala ka pa sa pwet! BELAT

 **baekhyun:** puro ka kase asar eh ang ingay mo

 **jongdae:** lahat tayo maingay

 **kyungsoo:** not me duh

 **jongdae:**  pinagkakaila mo pa gags

 **baekhyun:** ok awat na mga bakla

 **jongdae:** ulol

 **kyungsoo:** crush ko yung magsasaka. thaz it. just wanna tell you guys.

 **baekhyun:** i-friends mo beh tapos update mo kami oki?

 **kyungsoo:** k

 **jongdae:** tanong mo muna kung mahilig sa pwet

 

-

 

nang umalis sila ng tatay niya para pumunta sa palengke, napadaan sila sa bukid nila jongin at nasa labas ang gwapong magsasaka na ubod ng gwapo pa rin. naka brown ito na shirt—diyos ko kahit anong t-shirt ata ang suotin nito ay gwapo pa rin ito sa paningin ni kyungsoo.

at yun na nga.

“papa, papa,” hila ni kyungsoo sa kamay ng tatay niya. ito na sasabihin na niya. open naman siya sa tatay niya at hindi naman strikto ang tatay insung niya.

huminga siya ng malalim. nakatingin sa kanya ang tatay niya. “ano yun, ‘nak?”

bahagyang nagtago si kyungsoo sa braso ng tatay niya at tumingin muli kay jongin na hila hila ang kalabaw sa bukid.

“ayun, pa.” nguso niya sa direksyon ni jongin at napatingin naman si insung doon.

“ano yun? yung kalabaw ba?”

umiling si kyungsoo at pumadyak. “hindi, hindi.”

“eh ano?”

ngumis si kyungsoo at kumagat sa labi. “papa, wag ka magagalit ah.”

“ano ba iyon?” kunot na ang noo ni insung.

tumingin muli sila sa direksyon ng magsasakang lalaki. “ayun, papa. daks kong crush.” tumawa si kyungsoo na nahihiya pero tinawa na lang niya talaga ang hiya niya at napakapit ng mahigpit sa shirt ng tatay niya.

natawa si insung at hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang dahilan. marahil natatawa ito kasi may crush na siya?

ang haba pa naman ng tinawa ng papa niya at nagtataka na siya kung bakit.

“papa?”

 “anak naman eh...” tawa pa rin nito at mukhang iiyak na.

nag-aalala na si kyungsoo sa hindi niya mabatid kung bakit. “papa, bakit ka ba tawa ng tawa?”

napapahid sa luha si insung at bumuntong hininga. hinawakan niya ang mga balikat ng anak at tinanong, “anak, san mo natutunan yung salitang yan?”

“yung daks po ba?” inosente niyang tanong pabalik.

“anak,” marahang sabi ni insung. “alam mo ba ibig sabihin ng daks?”

kinamot ni kyungsoo ang baba niya. nakaraan lang niya nalaman ang salitang daks. maraming alam na kakaibang words si baekhyun at jongdae at napagiiwanan siya. di nga niya alam kung ano yung tom jones noon yun pala ‘gutom’ ang ibig sabihin. nagulat kasi siya nung sabi ni baekhyun bigla, “tom jones na ako bes.”

din a-gets ni kyungsoo ang sinabi ng kaibigan pero sinabi naman sa kanya ang ibig sabihin nun. parang nung sa chat lang nakaraan tinanong naman ni kyungsoo ano ang ibig sabihin ng daks at ‘gwapo’ ang sabi ni jongdae sa kanya.

naalala tuloy niya nung bata pa siya at naglalaro sa labas. biglang sabi ng kalaro niya, “jakol” di niya alam kung ano yun kaya dali-dali siyang tumakbo sa bahay upang tanungin ang tatay niya kung ano ibig sabihin nito. guro kasi ang tatay insung niya at alam niyang mas marami itong alam kaysa sa kanya.

tandang tanda ni kyungsoo ang galit sa mukha ng tatay niya nang tanungin niya kung ano ang jakol. musmos pa lang si kyungsoo at napaiyak nang tanungin siya nang pagalit ng tatay niya kung saan niya natutunan iyon. bad word daw iyon at wag na wag na raw niya babanggitin kailanman. pero syempre, habang tumatanda, nalaman din niya kung ano ang ibig sabihin nun.

at eto na naman sila. parang dati lang.

“gwapo daw po sabi ni jongdae.” tapat niyang sagot at napahinga na lang si insung sa kanya. nag-alala tuloy siya lalo. “papa...” takot niyang sabi.

“anak, ang ibig sabihin nun...” hinga muli. “matanda ka naman na... yung mga estudyante ko kasi, yan yung panay na bukangbibig at nung tinanong ko kung ano yun ang sabi nila...” ngumuso si insung sa ibaba at napatingin din si kyungsoo sa ibaba ngunit sa paa nila siya nakatitig.

“hay...” kumamot sa ulo si insung. “ganito anak,” ginamit ni insung ang mga kamay sa pag-larawan sa salitang daks.

“malaki po? daks po malaki?” nakuha agad ni kyungsoo iyon.

tumango si insung sa kanya. “malaki—“pagpuputol nito at tumuro muli sa ibaba.

“ha? ano yung malaki? yung paa?” pagtataka ni kyungsoo.

umiling si insung at napapasuko na. “anak, ano yung ginagamit para magka baby?”

napa-singap si kyungsoo at napalaki ang mata. “papa!” naisip niya agad ang ari ng lalaki.

“nakuha mo na?” nakataas ang kilay ni insung.

“papa, malaki yung ano? yun yung ibig sabihin nun?” inis niyang tanong dahil bakit di sinabi nila jongdae ang totoo?

“yun yon. kaya, yung crush mo—“ nang tumingin sila muli kay jongin, hindi nila inaasahang titingin rin ito sa kanila at ngingiti.

napalunon si kyungsoo kasi napansin siya ng lalaki. at sa oras na ito, nakataas na ang sleeves ng lalaki kaya finally, kita na niya ang bulging muscles nito.

daks.

este—ang laki.

“anak, sa tingin mo ba daks yan?”

napa-hehe na lang si kyungsoo sa tatay niyang inaasar na siya ngayon.

 

-

 

 **kyungsoo:** PAKYU KA JONGDAE DAKS PALA MALAKI TITE!

 **jongdae:** ANO NA NAMAN PROBLEMA MO?

 **kyungsoo:** PUTA KA AKALA KO BA GWAPO IBIG SABIHIN NON?

 **jongdae:** KUNG MALAKI TITE MO GWAPO KA! PAREHO LANG YON!

 **kyungsoo:** TITE KA!

 **baekhyun:** TANGINA KAYO

 **baekhyun:** [sends a photo of a real dick]

 

-

 

sa sumunod na araw, naabutan na naman niya ang gwapong magsasaka. nakasuot ito ng ng straw hat at plain pink shirt. sobrang pogi. tinanggal pa nito ang suot na sombrero at sinuklay ang namamawis na buhok. pogi pa rin.

nakanganga na lang si kyungsoo sa bisikleta habang tinititigan ang lalaki na nasisinagan ng araw.

at nang magtama ang tingin nila, pumula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at akmang aalis n asana nang ngitian siya ng lalaki.

“ikaw ba yung apo nila tiyang cora?” tanong nito at binanggit ang pangalan ng lola niya. tumango siya at nilapitan siya ng lalaki.

ang tangkad nito, malapad ang mga braso, at mukhang malaki ang natatagong mga braso dahil sa damit na suot nito.

“pumunta kasi yung lola mo sa amin kanina nanghingi ng mga kangkong tapos nakwento ka. jongin nga pala.” iniabot nito ang kamay kay kyungsoo at hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin pero hinawakan niya ang kamay ni jongin at napakagat labi siya sa kilig.

hindi siya makapagsalita dahil feeling niya nanlilit siya sa ganda ng ngiti at tingin sa kanya ni jongin.

“uh...”

di alam ni kyungsoo ang sasabihin at nilakihan na lang ang mga mata bilang udyok sa kung ano ang gustong sabihin ng binata sa kanya.

minamatahan na lang din ni kyungsoo ang katawan ng lalaki.

_daks._

_malaki kase katawan. nako kyungsoo._

kinamot na lang niya ang batok niya sa naisip.

“ano nga ulit pangalan mo? kyung--?”

“soo.” dagdag niya at nanghihina ang tuhod niya.

“ayun, kyungsoo! nakalimutan ko kasi.” natatawang sabi ni jongin sa kanya habang hinahawakan ang batok. para bang nahihiya rin.

nakatitig lang si kyungsoo sa binata. _mahilig rin kaya siya sa pwet?_

“lagi kita nakikita nag-bibisikleta. uh...ano...” hiyang niti nito. “kase ano...magbubukas yung carnival bukas...uh...sabi kasi ng lola mo yayain kita...uh...pwede ba kita mayaya bukas?”

nagulat si kyungsoo sa imbitasyon ng lalaki. at kilala pala siya ng lola niya.

_aba natural kyungsoo nasa iisang lugar lang sila oh_

tumango na siya agad. “s-sige.”

sobrang tipid niya sumagot sa binata. ngunit nasuklian naman iyon ng isang malaking ngiti galing sa crush niyang daks. may plus date pa sila bukas kaya sulit itong bakasyon niya sa probinsya.

nagkangitian na lang sila dahil mukhang nagkakahiyaan na.

 

-

 

sinabi pala ni tatay insung sa lola niya ang pagkakaroon niya ng crush kay jongin kaya sa mga sumunod din na araw na iyon, panay asar na ng lolo at lola niya sa kanya.

“apo, hinay hinay lang ah. bata ka pa. kahit wala kang matres wag magmadali.”

natural, di alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng lola.

 

 

 

 

 

**epilogue**

 

naging sila rin paglipas ng limang buwan. landian sa chat at sa text. nung una nahihiya pa si kyungsoo lumandi pero nung tumagal rin ay times 10 na ang kalandian niya kay jongin. laking pasasalamat niya kay lord na mahilig sap wet si jongin kaya napaluhod talaga siya sa simbahan ng quiapo nang magkaaminan na sila.

nasa probinsya na naman si kyungsoo at hindi mapaghiwalay ang dalawa. sumasama si kyungsoo sa pagsasaka ni jongin at nang maghubad ang lalaki dahil putikan na ang damit nito, muntik na pasukan ng bangaw ang bibig niya dahil sa laki ng buka nito.

may abs ang boyfriend niya na hindi niya alam na meron. pinadaanan pa ni jongin ito ng kamay niyang putikan at napa—“puta.” na lang si kyungsoo sa gilid hanggang sa mag-moo ang baka sa tabi niya.

sa isang ngiti pa lang ni jongin—ay mali—sa isang hubad pa lang ni jongin, abot na niya ang langit.

may isasagot na siya sa mga friends at baka sa tatay niya na sana wag magwala-- “daks” itong si jongin. 100.5% sure yan.

“k-kyungsoo---“ tawag ni jongin sa kanya na nakatingin sa ibaba niya. sa pagtingin ni kyungsoo sa ibaba, aba may poste na tumubo sa gitna ng mga hita niya.

lagot na.

 

 


End file.
